Mejores amigos
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Los mejores amigos son aquellos que están en los mejores momentos y en los peores, en las duras y en las maduras, aunque James sin duda prefería estar en las duras.


_HP es de JK_

* * *

 **Mejores amigos**

—¿Qué haces, James?

James Sirius apartó la mirada de donde la tenía puesta para dirigirla a su prima Rose, de pie frente a él con un par de libros en sus manos; le observaba con curiosidad, incluso ladeando la cabeza como lo haría un cachorro mientras miraba a su primo. Estaban en Hogwarts, en el séptimo curso de James y quinto de Rose; ambos se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, James que llevaba ya un rato y Rose que acababa de llegar de la biblioteca, posiblemente de estudiar para un examen para el que quedarían de seis meses a dos años, incluso puede que vaya tan adelantada que hubiese comenzado a estudiar ya para las pruebas de auror o lo que fuese que fuese a estudiar la chica.

—Observando.

Rose giró entonces la cabeza hacia donde el mayor, el primogénito de los Potter estaba observando; en una esquina de la Sala Común habían dos personas: un chico y una chica. El chico no tenía más misterio, era Fred Weasley, primo de ambos, Séptimo curso, compañero de cuarto de James, pelirrojo, de todos los primos Weasley el más alto; frente a él había una chica, una alumna rubia de ojos verdes, aunque desde el ángulo que se encontraban apenas podían verle, corbata azul y bronce que denotaba que se trataba de una chica de la casa de las águilas.

—¿Quién es ella? —la curiosidad invadió entonces a la chica, que se sentó junto a James, dejando los libros sobre la mesa y cruzándose de piernas.

—La chica de turno.

La respuesta de James sorprendió un poco a la chica, pero fue más bien por el tono en que lo hizo que por la respuesta. No era ningún secreto que Fred estaba algo más desesperado últimamente por conseguir pareja de lo que lo había estado nunca. Después de casi tres años con una chica, la que decía era el amor de su vida, le había dejado, diciendo que ya no le amaba como antes y se había ido con otro chico.

—¿Crees que tienen futuro?

—Futuro tienen —una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios del Potter—. Lo que pasa es que ese futuro no va a ser compartido.

Apenas hubo acabado la frase, señaló a la pareja; apenas unos segundos después, la chica dio un par de besos al Weasley, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza como deseándole suerte en la vida antes de caminar hacia la salida de la Sala Común, abandonando el lugar donde para muchos era una intrusa; Fred soltó un suspiro que posiblemente escucharon hasta en la Sala Común de Slytherin, el conocido por muchos como el suspiro de resignación del Fred pajillero.

—¡Sí! —susurró James, ampliando la sonrisa que portaba en sus labios.

—Eres cruel, James —susurró también Rose, que observaba la escena casi como una anciana de barrio—. ¿Por qué te alegras tanto de que Fred no consiga pareja?

—Observa y verás.

Rose hizo caso a lo que su primo le había dicho, volviendo a fijar la mirada en Fred. Fred por su lado subió la cabeza y miró por toda la sala, como buscando algo o a alguien. No tardó demasiado en ver lo que estaba buscando, que fue precisamente a ellos dos. Rodó los ojos, estaba lejos pero Rose pudo ver claramente cómo rodó los ojos, y comenzó a caminar al sofá donde ambos estaban sentados.

—¿Os habéis divertido? —preguntó Fred una vez se hubo parado frente a ellos, a escasos metros.

—No —se apresuró a responder Rose.

—Bastante —la voz de James sonó impregnada en diversión con ciertos toques de crueldad.

Fred rodó los ojos por segunda vez en el corto lapso de tiempo para posteriormente chasquear la lengua. Se le veía molesto, Rose se percató de que se comportaba extraño, como si intentase luchar contra algo pero nuevamente suspiró, algo resignado y miró a James.

—¿Vamos?

James a toda respuesta apoyó ambas manos en el sofá, una a cada lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia arriba, poniéndose de pie de un salto; metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos estirando un poco su cuerpo y caminó detrás de Fred, que se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de alumnos de la casa.

—¿Dónde vais? —preguntó Rose al ver a sus dos primos alejarse sin decir nada.

Fred apenas se inmutó, continuando su camino sin detenerse o mirar hacia atrás; James, por su parte, giró un momento la cabeza para mirar a Rose y le guiñó un ojo. Como si de piezas de un puzzle se tratase, un montón de piezas mentales comenzaron a unirse en su cabeza. Prefirió no preguntar ni decir nada más, cogiendo sus libros y volviendo a la biblioteca, rezando a Merlín, a Godric e incluso a Salazar que no le viniesen demasiadas imágenes mentales a su cabeza.

Entre James y Fred existía una especie de rutina: desde que Fred y su novia rompieron, James comenzó a lanzarle fichas a saco, casi sin ningún tipo de disimulo, diciéndole más de una vez claramente que quería sexo duro y salvaje, pero Fred era hetero; Fred comenzó a tontear con chicas, intentando encamarlas pero antes o después, todas le decían que no quedando siempre muy muy caliente; llegó un momento en que la cosa no pudo más, y aceptó la oferta de James, sólo que no quería sexo, sólo que le aliviase, que era la manera fina de decir que le comiese toda la polla hasta que se corriese y así acabar con la carga testicular a la que estaba sometido los últimos meses.

Al parecer la mamada a Fred le gustó, le dejó bastante aliviado y tranquilo y, al parecer también, a James eso también le sació mucho pues no volvió a mencionar el tema del sexo o algo parecido. La vida de los chicos volvió a la normalidad, nadie se enteró y todo siguió como antes, Fred intentando ligar y James pues con sus cosas, con sus amigos y algún polvete pasajero con algún chico, pero nada serio. La cosa es que Fred comenzó de nueva cuenta a sentir esa presión, esa excitación masiva ya que ninguna chica le hacía el mínimo caso y cada vez menos, pues los rumores de que estaba desesperado se fueron extendiendo.

Llegó un momento en el que estaba a punto de explotar en el que en esta ocasión fue él mismo el que fue a buscar a James para pedirle un poco de ayuda, que le liberase como al parecer sólo él estaba dispuesto a hacer. Al principio la cosa pasaba de forma exporádica pero parece que se fue encariñando con la suave lengua del chico y su cálida boca, pues llegó el momento en el que cada chica que le decía que no, era una magistral mamada por parte del Potter al punto de que casi suplicaba que la chica le dijese que no pues pensaba que ella jamas podría hacerlo igual de bien que James.

Por supuesto Fred se empeñó en repetir una y otra vez que él era hetero y que le gustaban las mujeres, no los hombres; aunque James lo ponía en duda de vez en cuando, jamás hizo un debate en profundidad con el tema: primero porque igual Fred se cansaba de él y se iba a quedar sin su polla y segundo, porque le ponñia mucho el que Fred fuese hetero, eso lo hacía todo mucho más prohibido y morboso. James no era más que un buen amigo que se sacrificaba por ayudar a Fred, su mejor amigo y su primo en unos momentos tan duros, nunca mejor dicho.

Fred entró en la habitación tras James, cerrando la puerta y comenzando a realizar hechizos protectores y silenciadores; nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros sabían lo que hacían, Rose había sido la primera en enterarse y no estaba en sus planes. Se colocó ante la cama de James, comenzando a desabrocharse los pantalones y dejándolos caer al suelo. Cerró un momento los ojos, acariciando su miembro y sus testículos por un momento. Los sentía duros, llenos y adoloridos, necesitados después de más de una semana sin nada de un poco de alivio. Bajó entonces sus pantalones y se sentó en la cama de James, recostándose hacia atrás en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

James gateó hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, de rodillas ante el chico, relamiéndose con la visión que tenía ante él. Se acercó y entonces comenzó a hacer su magia: empezó por suaves caricias en los poblados testículos del Weasley, acunándolos y apretándolos suavemente para después subir al miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo, masajeando con ambas manos el miembro hasta que acabó completamente duro. Introdújolo entonces en su boca, succionando el glande de manera lenta. Escuchó el primer jadeo de Fred y entonces intensificó más.

Fred apretaba las sábanas con los puños, jadeando y gimiendo mientras sentía los labios del Potter cubriendo todo su miembro, llenándolo de saliva. James no era capaz de hacer únicamente un movimiento, tenía que hacer mínimo dos: mientras lamía la punta, estaba acariciando sus testículos, mientras masturbaba su miembro estaba lamiendo y succionando sus testículos. El gemido más fuerte llegó al sentir todo su miembro siendo engullido por James, sintiendo la nariz del Potter acariciando su también poblado pubis. Sintió la pequeña arcada que había tenido James como si estuviese recibiendo tres mamadas a la vez.

Se mordió el labio inferior; quería reprenderse a sí mismo por no estar pensando en una chica mientras estaba recibiendo esa magistral mamada pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer. Los gemidos se iban intensificando, haciéndose más seguidos y más altos según iba sintiendo los movimientos de James sobre su miembro. Se sentía cerca, se sentía próximo a explotar. Sentía escalofríos recorriendo sus piernas, su abdomen endurecerse, todo el placer de su cuerpo comenzar a reunirse en un mismo punto, su pubis.

Un nuevo gemido antes de que toda esa presión, todo ese placer se dirigiese hacia afuera, saliendo directamente de su miembro y yendo a parar directamente a la garganta de James; el Potter no se lo esperaba, no estaba acostumbrado a que no le avisase con bastante antelación. Se apartó, tosiendo con la garganta bastante seca por el semen que había tragado de manera involuntaria. Los chorros de semen que quedaban salieron, cayendo sobre su rostro y empapándolo con dicha esencia.

Fred se inclinó hacia adelante, apretando los ojos; tenía la respiración ligeramente alterada, respiraba de forma rápida y por la boca; aunque intentaba controlarla no podía apenas. Iba a pedirle perdón, pero no pudo, no pudo porque abrió los ojos antes que la boca. Ante él había un James de rodillas, con una bastante notable erección entre sus piernas, tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, empapadas con su propia esencia, los ojos llorosos. Hizo algo que no pensó nunca que iba a hacer, pero en ese momento le pareció lo más correctó: besarle.

Le tomó por la corbata de Gryffindor, elevándole hasta ponerle a su altura y pegó sus labios a los del Potter. Al principio le notó ligeramente tenso pero eso no le impidió continuar con el beso. Acarició sus labios con los propios, llevando su mano derecha hasta la cadera del chico y le elevó aún más. James acabó recostado sobre Fred, aún sin separar sus labios del contrario; sintió la erección del Potter, su bulto chocando contra su miembro aún libre. Acariciaba las caderas del chico con ambas manos mientras continuaba el beso. Cuando finalmente se separó, aún más falto de aire que antes, dirigió su lengua a la mejilla del chico y dio un lametón al semen que había allí. Por primera vez probó el semen, era el suyo propio pero eso lo obviaremos, y no le disgustó el sabor.

—Fred... —James se encontraba con aún menos aire que antes, con la respiración más entrecortada—. ¿Tú no eras hetero?

* * *

 **¿Continuará?**


End file.
